


Minigun

by rauqthetommo



Series: Crossfire [8]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Big Dick Richie Tozier, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Canon Divergence - No Pennywise, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom Richie Tozier, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hitman AU, Intrusive Thoughts, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Gun Violence, Mentions of Murder/Death, Name-Calling, OCD, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, Service Top Richie Tozier, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sub Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Richie Tozier, Twink Eddie Kaspbrak, Unprotected Sex, light subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rauqthetommo/pseuds/rauqthetommo
Summary: Following the events of Sawed-Off Shotgun:Richie has Eddie over to discuss their next hit, and what exactly their night together means for the future of their professional (and personal) relationship.An excerpt from this work:“I really can’t believe that your friend Mike is just giving this to us. I know Bill said he’s taking a cut, but still. Imagine how much money he’d be getting if he didn’t have to cut us in.”“Mikey doesn’t do this for the money.” Richie shook his head. “Neither do I, really.”“So, what?” Eddie wiped his hands on a napkin. “You kill people for funsies?”Richie laughed at that. “No,” He watched Eddie struggle with his water bottle, uselessly turning the cap in his hands. “I kill people because it feels right.”“Scary,” Eddie commented, still twisting the bottle.“I kill bad people, Eds.”“We work for bad people. Damien Hayes isn’t exactly an altar boy.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Crossfire [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658356
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Minigun

Eddie arrived at Richie’s place at exactly 6 PM, buzzing the bell for Richie to let him up. He looked the same as he did that morning, light wash jeans, white muscle shirt, light colored flannel, which is to say that he looked fucking incredible. He had thrown on a hoodie over his getup, presumably to keep warm after the sun had set, and had added his rape whistle, which now hung loosely around his neck as he shrugged out of his hoodie and handed it to Richie.

“I bought some pizza,” Richie gestured to the closed pizza box on his coffee table as Eddie kicked his shoes off on the mat.

“I see that.” Eddie commented, walking around to settle onto the couch. “You bought pizza but still didn’t buy coasters?” Eddie frowned up at Richie, eyebrows raised.

“I don’t need coasters,” Richie shrugged, sinking into his armchair. “But I did need pizza.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Eddie said simply, plucking up one of the water bottles from the table and setting it on the couch next to him.

“This job is important.” Richie began, flipping open the pizza box and sliding a slice onto a paper plate.

“Mm,” Eddie agreed, grabbing a piece of pizza and taking a small bite. “I really can’t believe that your friend Mike is just giving this to us. I know Bill said he’s taking a cut, but still. Imagine how much money he’d be getting if he didn’t have to cut us in.”

“Mikey doesn’t do this for the money.” Richie shook his head. “Neither do I, really.”

“So, what?” Eddie wiped his hands on a napkin. “You kill people for funsies?”

Richie laughed at that. “No,” He watched Eddie struggle with his water bottle, uselessly turning the cap in his hands. “I kill people because it feels right.”

“Scary,” Eddie commented, still twisting the bottle.

“I kill bad people, Eds.”

“We work for bad people. Damien Hayes isn’t exactly an altar boy.” Eddie sighed through his nose and held his water bottle out to Richie. “Can you open this? My hands are all pizza-y.”

“Sure,” Richie took the bottle and opened it easily, taking a small sip before handing it back.

“I loosened it for you.” Eddie grumbled. “And you have your own water.”

Richie shrugged. “I wanted yours.”

“Mm,” Eddie took a sip of his water, recapping it before setting it back down on the couch.

He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, brushing away the drops of water that had collected on his wispy mustache. Richie wanted to kiss Eddie in that moment. Knock the pizza off of his lap and pull him into a rough kiss, push him down on the couch and climb on top of him. Instead, he cleared his throat to get Eddie’s attention. “Maybe we should try and meet with Mike before this next hit,” He suggested. “It would be easier to talk to him directly than it would be to wait for Bill to come through for us.”

“You don’t trust Bill?” Eddie raised his eyebrows.

“I trust Bill with my life,” Richie answered immediately. “But it’d be better to cut out the middle man.”

Eddie nodded and took another bite of his pizza. “I think that’s a good idea.” He fished his inhaler out of his pocket and sprayed it down his throat, inhaling deeply. “When was the last time you dusted in here, man?” Eddie frowned, looking around the apartment. “The air in here is killing me.”

“I can honestly say that I don’t think I’ve ever dusted my apartment. And I’ve lived here for almost 3 years.”

“You’re a goddamn animal,” Eddie repeated his same sentiment from the other day, when he’d learned Richie didn’t have any coasters. “I clean my apartment every week. Every Saturday.” He kicked Richie’s ankle lightly with his socked foot. “You should do the same, man. It makes me feel a lot better. Helps me calm down when I spin out.”

“Spin out?” Richie prompted.

“Yeah,” Eddie sighed and tossed his empty paper plate onto the coffee table. “My OCD.” He glanced over to Richie. “It’s not like you’d think though. I don’t, like, compulsively organize everything I see. It’s like that for some people, but.” Eddie shrugged. “It’s different for everyone.”

In the silence that followed, Richie felt bad. He wanted to comfort Eddie in some way, but he wasn’t sure how. Or what he’d even be comforting him for. Clearly Eddie had been dealing with his OCD for a long time and knew how to handle it, he didn’t need Richie’s help. But Richie still wanted to offer it. “I’m here for you, if you ever need anything.”

Eddie was quiet for a second before he looked up, smirking. “That’s really fucking gay, dude.”

***

They wound up eating the rest of the pizza and playing a few video games together. Richie destroyed Eddie at Goldeneye, really just annihilated him, but Eddie was kicking his fucking ass at Mario Kart. He’d won both of the grand prix’s they’d already raced, and was well on his way to winning the 3rd.

When he sailed across the finish line, first place, again, he stood up from the couch, hands raised in the air, and cheered. “Yes! Suck my fucking dick, Richie! I kicked your fucking ass!” He yelled, spinning around in circles on his toes.

“Shut up,” Richie pouted as he drove over the finish line, 10th place.

“Baby Peach beat you, you fucking idiot! She’s a fucking baby, man!” Eddie continued to dance around as the game congratulated him on being King of the Universe.

“Whatever,” Richie scoffed and leaned back on the couch. “You’re such a fucking cheater.”

“Cheater?” Eddie whirled around to face him, grinning widely. “You can’t cheat at Mario Kart, it’s fucking Mario Kart. You’re just a sore loser.” Eddie made an L with his left hand and plastered it to his forehead, sticking his tongue out at Richie. “Now, suck it, Richie.” Eddie teased, kicking Richie’s knee with his socked foot. “How we play Mario Kart where I’m from is winner gets blown.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Richie said again, smiling up at Eddie as he continued to celebrate his win, picking up Richie’s bottle of water from the coffee table and downing the rest of it.

“All of this _winning_ has left me feeling pretty parched there, Rich.” Eddie tossed them empty bottle onto Richie’s lap. “Be a dear and fetch me another drink?”

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Richie mumbled, pushing himself off of the couch.

“I’m not cute,” Eddie scowled. “I’m tough.”

“You picked Yoshi as your character in Mario Kart.” Richie patted Eddie’s shoulder. “I hate to break it to you, kid, but he’s just about the cutest character there is.”

“Richie, you watched me kill a guy yesterday. You can’t possibly think I’m _cute_.” Eddie wrinkled his nose and shook his head, as if ‘cute’ was the greatest insult he could think of.

“I could watch you kill 100 guys, and I’d probably still think you’re cute.” Richie smiled and reached out to cup Eddie’s face, brushing his thumb under his cheekbone.

Eddie stood there frowning for a second, leaning softly into Richie’s touch. “Where’s my water, drink slave?” He asked quietly, furrowing his brow.

“Mm,” Richie leaned down and kissed Eddie’s cheek softly. “One water, coming right up.” He said, dropping his hand back to his side and retreating to his kitchen.

Richie took his moment away from Eddie to gather himself, pressing the cool plastic of the new water bottle to his flushed cheek. He was really having a great time with Eddie, but he didn’t want to push his luck. And he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

He’d already had sex with Eddie, but hooking up was one thing. He knew Eddie was uncomfortable with feelings, Richie could only imagine how difficult it was for Eddie to express himself in foster homes, and then in group homes, and then in juvie. It was a miracle he was even semi-normal. Richie didn’t want to push Eddie too far and drive him away, so he settled for the little moments they had together. Eddie letting Richie hug him in the car. Eddie letting Richie kiss him before going home the night before. Eddie letting his legs press against Richie’s while they played video games on the couch together.

Richie smiled to himself as he walked back into the living room with the waters.

Eddie was tucked up in the corner of the couch, playing on his phone while the Mario Kart loading screen looped in the background. He looked adorable, cuddled up against the arm of the couch, flannel pulled tightly around his body, knees pressed against his chest. “Your water,” Richie held the bottle out to him.

“Thanks, man.” Eddie took the water, fingertips brushing Richie’s as he did so. “And thanks for having me over, Rich.” Eddie sat up properly as Richie joined him on the couch. “And for pizza and putting up with my gloating.” He kicked Richie’s thigh and smiled. “And for fucking me last night.”

“You’re welcome,” Richie returned his smile. “For everything.”

They smiled at each other for a minute, Richie drinking in Eddie’s face. His tan skin, his big brown eyes, his gentle smile, his wispy facial hair. He was so fucking cute that Richie couldn’t help but grin at him, face breaking open. “Do you want to make out?” Eddie asked, dropping his arm off of the back of the couch to rest his hand on Richie’s shoulder.

“Absol—“ Richie wasn’t able to finish his thought before Eddie was in his lap, gripping the sides of Richie’s face with his hands and grinding down against him. “Mm,” He hummed, pulling Eddie closer to him with a hand on the back of his neck, cradling his head as Eddie licked into his mouth.

He tasted like pizza and his fucking inhaler spray, and it went straight to Richie’s dick. Eddie deepened the kiss, open mouthed and panting, as his nimble fingers fumbled with the buttons on Richie’s shirt. Richie pushed the flannel back off of Eddie’s shoulders, running his hands down Eddie’s now bare arms. “God, fuck, you’re so fucking sexy.” Richie groaned softly, bucking his hips up against Eddie’s ass.

“Richie,” Eddie mumbled, threading his hands into Richie’s hair and pulling lightly.

Eddie leaned over and began sucking a mark onto Richie’s throat, tongue and teeth running over the sensitive skin there. “God, I want to fuck you so fucking badly.” Richie dropped his head back against the couch as Eddie continued to work over his neck, humming his acknowledgment of Richie’s words. “Fuck, Eddie.” Richie brought his hands up to rake through Eddie’s hair, his long fingers knotting up the dark brown curls.

Eddie finished unbuttoning Richie’s shirt and pushed it open, dragging his hands down the front of his undershirt as he licked straight up the column of Richie’s throat. He pecked Richie’s lips lightly as he moved to unbutton his jeans, sliding the zipper down and pulling Richie’s cock out. “You’re so hard,” He commented, kissing Richie’s cheek again before scooting off of his lap to kneel on the floor.

“God, you look so good.” Richie’s chest felt heavy as he watched Eddie pump him slowly a few times before leaning over to suckle at the head of Richie’s cock, batting his eyelashes. “Fuck, you can’t look at me like that.” Richie dropped his head back again, trying to steady his breathing so he wouldn’t cum in two seconds and ruin everything.

“Keep talking,” Eddie encouraged, pulling off for a second before sliding back on, taking half of Richie’s cock in his mouth at once.

“You look so pretty,” Richie carded his hand through Eddie’s hair, lightly scratching his nails over his scalp. Eddie smiled around him briefly before deepthroating Richie without warning. “Fuck, Eds!” Richie hissed, bucking up involuntarily into Eddie’s throat.

He pulled off, stroking Richie quickly, cheeks flushed and panting as a string of spit connected his lips to the head of Richie’s dick. “Keep doing that.” He rasped, guiding Richie’s hands to fist in his hair and opening his mouth back up.

“Are you sure?” Richie studied Eddie’s face, not wanting to overwhelm or hurt him.

Eddie rolled his eyes and pulled off again. “Yes, I’m sure, now come on, fuck my face, Trashmouth. Call me a fucking slut and fuck my throat _raw_.”

Richie groaned at that, gripping Eddie’s hair so tightly that his knuckles dug into Eddie’s scalp. “You look so fucking pretty like this,” Richie grunted, jerking his hips up into Eddie’s mouth as he choked around him. “So pretty sucking my cock. You’re such a fucking slut, Eddie, Jesus, listen to you. You can’t get enough, can you?” Eddie whimpered softly, hands squeezing Richie’s knees. Richie yanked Eddie off of him by his hair, fist quickly flying over his cock as Eddie caught his breath.

“Fuck, Richie, I want you to cum on my face but I also really want you to fuck me.” Eddie’s voice was absolutely wrecked, broken and uneven as he tried to wiggle out of Richie’s tight hold on his hair, leaning forward towards his cock.

Richie released his hair and pulled him to his feet, pressing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. “Bedroom,” He mumbled, stepping out of his jeans and his boxer briefs as they turned and walked down the hall to his room.

Eddie shed the rest of his layers along the way, taking a quick puff of his inhaler before abandoning his clothes in the hallway. Richie yanked his undershirt over his head, throwing it in the general direction of the hamper before shoving Eddie down onto the bed. Eddie whimpered softly as he scooted up on the bed, laying back when his head hit the pillows and holding his arms out. “If you’re going to fuck me, fuck me, Trashmouth.” His chest rose and fell rapidly as he panted.

“I’m planning on it,” Richie said lowly, climbing over the foot of the bed and making his way up Eddie’s body until he leaned over him on his hands and knees. “I was just enjoying the view first.” Eddie smiled at him as Richie leaned down and kissed him softly, pulling away when Eddie tried to deepen the kiss.

“Tease,” Eddie complained, gasping out sharply when Richie brought his hand up to slap him across the cheek. “Fuck, Richie.” He moaned out, jerking his hips up against nothing. “Again, please.”

“Mm,” Richie scrunched up his nose and shook his head. “I don’t think you’ve earned it, Eds.”

“Oh, fuck you.” Eddie groaned out, frustrated, as Richie ran his flat palm down Eddie’s bare chest.

“You’re not being very good, Eddie.” Richie commented, sitting back on his heels so he could look over Eddie properly.

“So punish me,” Eddie pushed himself up on his elbows, eyes dark with lust.

“Beg for it,” Richie ran his fingers down Eddie’s chest and stomach, watching his muscles twitch.

“Slap me, Richie, please. I’ve been so bad, slap me, choke me, fuck me hard, please, Richie, please.” He sat up properly and pressed his lips to Richie’s in a soft kiss. “Fuck me until the only thing I can say is your name.” He whispered, soft tone contradicting the rough words.

Richie kept his eyes locked with Eddie’s as he reached up and wrapped a hand around his throat, squeezing softly, stifling an exhale from Eddie. “Harder,” Eddie moaned, eyes half-lidded.

“You’re such a fucking whore,” Richie told him, tightening his grip around Eddie’s neck, earning him a soft whimper.

Eddie reached up and grabbed Richie’s wrist with his hands, squeezing tightly. “Harder,” He choked out.

Richie’s heart fluttered at that. He wanted to give Eddie anything, everything, he wanted, but he didn’t want to risk actually hurting him. “Harder, please.” Eddie’s words were barely audible, his cheeks flushed and his eyes fully closed now.

Instead, Richie loosened his grip and slapped Eddie across the face, hard, his palm stinging as their skin connected. “Lie back,” Richie pushed Eddie back down onto the bed by his shoulders, spreading Eddie’s legs with his hands and settling in between them.

Eddie’s eyes seemed far away when he looked down at Richie, panting softly, slowly stroking his own cock. Richie batted his hand away, smiling when Eddie whined at the loss of contact. “Please, Rich.”

“Be good.” Richie told him, leaning over to press a kiss to Eddie stomach.

He planted kisses all along Eddie’s tummy, over his happy trail and onto his hipbones, running his tongue and teeth over Eddie’s soft skin. Eddie hummed happily, brushing his hand through Richie’s hair as he moved further down, sucking marks into the soft, pale flesh of Eddie’s thighs. He sucked hard, leaving a deep purple hickey on Eddie’s left leg, shiny with spit when he pulled back. He licked straight over it and moved on, doing it again all over Eddie’s strong legs.

Eddie fell apart beneath him, moaning and twitching, hands tugging at Richie’s curly hair. “Richie, please. I need something, anything.” Eddie whined, grinding his ass against the bed, shoulders pressing into the mattress.

“Be good,” Richie reminded him, placing a hand on each of Eddie’s thighs and pushing them apart, hiking Eddie’s legs up over his shoulders as he leant down to lick over Eddie’s entrance.

“Oh, fuck.” Eddie gasped out, rolling his hips as Richie pressed his tongue inside.

“I said ‘be good,’ Eddie.” Richie chastised, laying his left arm over Eddie’s hips to keep him down.

Eddie whined high in his throat as Richie kept him pinned down, kissing and sucking over Eddie’s hole. He pressed his tongue in deeper, using his free hand to spread Eddie open to have better access to him. Eddie was clearly having a hard time, twitching against Richie’s lips and moaning loudly, one hand tugging on Richie’s curls while the other gripped the sheets so tightly the tendons in his wrist pulled taught against his skin. “Richie, please.” He said again, groaning out when Richie slipped his middle finger in alongside his tongue.

“Hang on, Eds.” Richie kept his hand in Eddie as he leaned up to dig around in his nightstand for lube, kissing Eddie’s cheek softly as he writhed against the pillows. “You’re doing so good, Eddie.” He reassured him, running a soothing hand down Eddie's side, dragging his fingers along his ribcage.

“Choke me,” Eddie closed his eyes and dropped his head back against Richie’s pillows, breath stuttering as Richie pressed his lubed up index finger against his hole, pushing in slowly.

“You’re a fucking slut,” Richie mumbled softly, wrapping his hand around Eddie’s throat.

“Rich,” Eddie whispered, keening when Richie pushed a third finger into him, brushing up against his prostate.

“You’re beautiful,” Richie’s eyes raked over Eddie’s body, his flushed face, his glassy eyes, his leaking cock. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Eddie, fuck.”

“Fuck me, please.” Eddie reached his hands out when Richie let go of his throat. “Please, Richie, I need you inside of me, please.”

“Let me grab a condom, Eddie.” Richie pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his bedsheets, grabbing a condom from his bedside table.

Eddie shook his head vigorously, catching Richie’s wrist. “No, please, I want to feel all of you.” He nodded when Richie met his eyes.

Richie kissed Eddie’s cheek again, stooping to pepper more kisses all over his face and neck. Eddie sighed through his nose, eyelids fluttering as Richie pecked his lips softly. “Turn over, sweetheart, get on your hands and knees for me.”

Eddie did as he was told, flipping around onto his knees and elbows, cheek resting on his forearm. “Richie,” He moaned softly, almost completely muffled by the bed.

“Beg for me, Eddie.” Richie slicked himself up and dragged the head of his cock over Eddie’s hole a few times, letting it catch on the rim as it slid back and forth.

“Please, Richie, please, fuck me. Wreck me, please.”

Eddie moaned out lowly as Richie pushed in, fingers curling around the sheets. “God, Eds, you’re so tight.” Richie breathed out, running his flat hand down Eddie’s spine, pulling back and slapping the back of his thigh as he jerked his hips forward, pushing all the way in.

Eddie gasped out softly as Richie snapped his hips forward, searching for Eddie’s prostate. When Eddie let out a loud, “Fuck!” he assumed he found it and continued to fuck into him roughly, hitting the same spot almost every time.

“God, you’re a fucking slut, Eddie.” Richie slapped Eddie’s ass again, fisting his other hand in Eddie’s hair and yanking his head back.

Eddie was making soft _Unh_ noises at every thrust, propped up on his elbows as Richie held his head back by his hair, gripping the sheets so tightly that they pulled free from where they were tucked under the mattress. “Richie,” Eddie moaned brokenly, chest heaving like he needed a shot of his aspirator.

“You’re doing so good, Eddie, taking everything so fucking well.” Richie praised him, stroking his fingers over Eddie’s soft hip as he thrusted deep into him. “You’re perfect, Eddie.”

“Mm, Rich.” Eddie coughed once roughly, face scrunching up briefly as he did so. “Fuck, you feel so good, Richie, you’re so big. I’m so full.” His words were slurred heavily as he spoke, eyes screwed shut.

“Sit up, honey.” Richie said softly, releasing Eddie’s hair to wrap his arm around his chest, pulling him up onto his knees so his back was flush with Richie’s chest, head leaning back on Richie’s shoulder.

“Richie,” Eddie murmured, eyes glassy, panting.

“You’re beautiful.” Richie told him again, taking Eddie’s cock in his free hand and jerking him in time with his thrusts.

Eddie hummed softly, wet lips slightly parted, hips twitching forward into Richie’s grip and then back against his cock. He leaned up and kissed the hinge of Richie’s jaw softly, his breath tickling Richie’s cheek as he continued to pound into him. “Rich,” His lips moved against Richie’s skin, brushing over his stubble.

“God, Eddie, I’m so close.” Richie groaned, burying his face in Eddie’s neck and sucking a mark there. “Fuck, you feel so fucking good, so tight, Eddie, you’re doing so well.”

Eddie keened at the praise, whining high in his throat as he came, spilling all over Richie’s hand and the sheets, tightening roughly around Richie’s cock. “Fuck, Richie.” He whispered, a single tear squeezing out of his eye and tracking down his flushed cheek.

“God, Eds.” Richie groaned out, hips slamming into Eddie’s ass as his orgasm hit. He gripped Eddie tightly, sweat slick skin sliding together as he filled Eddie up, biting a mark into his collarbone as he finished.

Eddie was far gone as Richie cleaned them up, wiping down Eddie all over with a warm washcloth as he kissed every inch of his skin. He allowed Richie to strip the cum-stained sheets from the bed, laying on the bare mattress as Richie fetched his back-up sheets.

Once everything was all changed, Richie sat up against the headboard with Eddie pulled into his side, stroking his hair back from his face and tracing his fingers up Eddie’s back.

After a while, Eddie hummed softly, pushing further into Richie. “Hey there, Spaghetti-Man.” Richie whispered. “Back with me?”

“Mm,” Eddie nodded slowly, hair tickling Richie’s chin as he did so. “Yeah, I’m. . .” He hesitated for a moment, speaking quietly into the dark room. “. . . I’m good, Rich.”

“Yeah?” Richie took Eddie’s chin in his hand and tipped his head up so they were looking at each other.

“Yeah,” Eddie nodded again, eyes flashing over Richie’s face. “I should go,” He started to pull away, freezing when Richie grabbed his wrist.

“You don’t have to.” Richie frowned, shaking his head. “You can stay the night, Eddie, I don’t mind.” He cupped Eddie’s cheek again. “I’d actually like it if you stayed.”

Eddie blinked a few times in the dim light, biting his lower lip as he considered it. “I guess I can stay,” He decided after a minute. “I can stay for tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me anywhere! My handle for everything is @rauqthetommo! Feel free to ask me questions at all on my tumblr!


End file.
